


Lines of Communication

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaders of Lion Camp learned lessons beyond what others had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> This is a teaser drabble for an AU idea I had of part of the Clan breaking from Broud and traveling north.

The Speaking Staff rested in Talut's hands a long time as he spoke of his feelings. Tulie, likewise, held it nearly as long, talking of her own.

In the end, all of Lion Camp agreed with their leaders.

The violence that had begun in a bad encounter between the strangely nomadic flatheads and the Sungaea would end. Through Rydag, through Mamut, and through Ayla most of all, the Lion Camp knew those were not animals to be slaughtered. Somehow, they would finds the right words in Rydag's hands signs to make peace, so the flatheads could find a new home.


End file.
